


Kiss it Better

by rainbowgoddess



Category: Suits (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey kisses Mike better. Mike reciprocates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss it Better

Mike was parking his bicycle when it happened. He felt something behind his ear, and reached back to brush it off. Bzz! Then he felt the sting and saw the wasp flying away. He could have sworn it was gloating.

He sighed. Just another way to make a bad day even worse. He'd been stung by a fricking wasp. Good thing he wasn't allergic.

Walking into Harvey's office to drop off some paperwork, he kept rubbing at the spot behind his ear where he'd been stung. Of course, Harvey noticed.

"What's the deal with your ear?" Harvey asked.

"I got stung by a wasp," he said. "They're everywhere this time of year, even in the middle of the city. I guess one had to get me sooner or later. And it hurts."

Harvey leaned over Mike's shoulder to look. "Yeah, it looks sore," he observed. "All red and everything. At least there's no stinger to dig out. Wasps don't leave them behind like bees do."

"And how did you know that?" Mike asked. "I thought I was supposed to be the know-it-all around here."

"Hey, I know some things," Harvey defended himself. "Go ask Donna to get you some ice from the break room. Put that on it."

"Yeah, like I'm going to sit at my desk with a bag of ice on my ear," Mike said.

"Fine, sit here on the couch. You can use my laptop to work."

So that was how Mike wound up sitting in Harvey's office holding a bag of ice behind his ear. He was concentrating so hard on his work that he almost didn't notice when, a couple of hours later, Harvey came up behind him and removed the bag. "It's melted," Harvey announced. "I don't want you getting my couch wet."

Mike shifted position slightly and rubbed the stung area again. "It still hurts," he said.

"You were fine until I took the ice away," Harvey pointed out.

"No, really, it still hurts," Mike insisted.

Harvey looked at him. "So do you want me to kiss it better?"

"Yes," Mike answered immediately.

Harvey hadn't been expecting that, but he'd offered, so now he had to follow through. He smiled, with a slight twinkle in his eye. "Stand up, then."

Mike did as he was told. Harvey leaned over his shoulder and gently pressed a kiss behind his ear. "Better?"

"Much better," Mike answered with a grin.

A couple of weeks later, Mike showed up with a large cut above one eyebrow. "What happened this time?" Harvey asked.

"Fell off my bike," Mike answered with a shrug.

"I thought that was why you wore a helmet."

"Helmet doesn't cover every square inch of my face," Mike answered. "I don't think it needs ice. Does Donna have Polysporin, by any chance?"

"You don't need antibiotic ointment. Haven't you ever heard of antibiotic resistance? Just use some soap and water," Harvey told him.

After going to the men's room and washing up, Mike went back to Harvey's office to work. After a couple of hours, Harvey asked, "How's the head?"

Mike shrugged. "Stings a little," he said.

"Want me to kiss it better?" Harvey offered.

With a smile, Mike accepted. Harvey walked around the desk and laid a kiss on his associate's forehead.

About a month later, Harvey came into the office after lunch with cuts and bruises all over his face and his suit disheveled. This was a shock for Mike, who was used to seeing the impeccably groomed Harvey Specter. "Harvey!" he exclaimed. "What the heck happened to you?"

Harvey looked around, as if to make sure no one was listening. "Okay, so I was getting a hot dog at the stand outside, like I've done hundreds of times," he said. "And then Jessica showed up, and I was talking to her, and I wasn't looking where I was going."

"And then..." Mike prompted.

"And then I walked into a lamppost."

Mike tried desperately not to laugh. It was hard to imagine his boss, who was the smoothest man ever to walk the earth (in Mike's estimation, anyway), doing anything as clumsy as walking into a lamppost.

"You've got a few cuts and bruises on your face," he pointed out unnecessarily.

"Great," Harvey grumbled. "Just what I need."

"I think I can do something about that," Mike offered.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Mike walked over to Harvey and started kissing him. He started with the small cuts on his face, then the bruises, then finished with a kiss on Harvey's lips.

The grouchy expression that Harvey had come in with had disappeared, to be replaced with a smile. "I don't think my lips were injured," he said.

"I think I could do a good job of bruising them so that they match the rest of your face," Mike replied.

Harvey's smile grew broader. "Be my guest."

END


End file.
